


Butterflies in stomach

by bbansarii



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush, weird confession
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii
Summary: 旧文，感诸无差，一个文字游戏。OOC归我
Relationships: Brainstorm/Perceptor (Transformers)
Kudos: 1





	Butterflies in stomach

小诸葛绝对有在做些什么：用补天士的话来说可能叫做魔法，而在通天晓版本的描述里这个词或许会被替换成致命。他把自己锁在实验室里；倒不是说他从前没这么干过，事实上他不仅做过，还做过很多次，只是不一定每次都会因为导致严重的后果而被发现而已。

但红色警报还是紧张了，他去敲感知器的舱门：“你得管管。”

感知器没应门，他头一个太阳循环里熬通宵做实验了，这会儿正在倒时差。刚好路过的电脑怪杰见证了这绝望的一幕，并且在内线对发条说：我觉得红色警报应该搬去荣格那里住，触动他那多疑又敏感的脆弱线路的事实在太多了，住在荣格那里应该能省去不少挂号时间。

发条很快回复了他：阿杰，住在医生家里不代表不需要挂号，而且那样刹车很可能会不乐意的。

电脑怪杰记下了这一笔，但他显然不是唯一一个见到过焦虑的红色警报的机。就在他离开后不久，挡板也同样路过了这里，而挡板是一个好人。不，这并不是说电脑怪杰就不是一个好人，但挡板……大家都知道的。挡板是一个好人，一个和背离是朋友的好人，所以他把红色警报带去了背离记。

去背离记本身没有任何问题。这只是让船上几乎所有人都知道小诸葛又双叒叕把自己关进实验室不知道折腾些什么去了。

“他从一开始就让我紧张！”红色警报焦虑地用手指摩擦手里容器的边缘，用这种方式来克制自己不要因为情绪波动而挥舞双手，因为这样显然会打到和他坐在一张桌子旁边因为喝蒙了趴着睡得淌了半桌电解液的开路先锋背上的零件，“从一开始！他的那些公文包！我是说，什么样的人会有那么多秘密，无论做什么都要先上个锁？”

“真正的聪明人，”不远的吧台那边救护车放下了空杯，“或者当你身处一艘下不着地的飞船，而碰巧和你同一艘船上又有不止一位具备了不该有的无谓好奇心的家伙的时候。”

然而安全主管显然没接受首席医官的说法，依旧嘀咕着一些关于要和舰长抗议作为安全主管却没有船上所有门锁的覆盖码之类的权限问题。

“得啦，别为这种事去烦他，不会有结果的。”兜着圈提供续杯的酒吧老板晃了过来，“记得吗？上船那会儿我就在他后面，那公文包可是补天士特批。”

感知器差不多就是在这时候进来的。“我从舱室的访客记录里看到你来找过我。”科学家不常来背离记，拧着眉头从人群里找到了红色警报，“是有什么事需要我帮忙吗？” 

有，太有了，红色警报此时只想像漂移那样虔诚地感谢普神。如果说这艘船上真有人能对小诸葛的行为有那么一点影响的话，感知器算是其中一个。正要开口的红色警报被开路先锋突然发出的一声呼噜把台词吓了回去，还是过来询问点单的背离接的话。“你知道的，职业病之类的那些，虽然和你们科学家的职业病不太一样，但人人都有点职业病，只不过严重程度不太一样。而红色警报，他的职业病严重性可能仅次于通天晓……”坐在红色警报旁边的挡板小小的身体瑟缩了一下，可能是想起了汽车人法典突击补习的经历，“我刚刚是说仅次吗？我可以重说吗因为我突然觉得可能红色警报的程度还要严重些……至于我自己，我的职业病是看到人就想问，比如现在，感知器你要来杯什么吗？”

蓝星有句话叫一字千金，在场听过这句话但不理解真正含义的机都觉得如果背离嘴里冒出的每个词都能变成一个能量块的话，他可能已经拯救了赛博坦，或者至少把背离记里供应的不管是什么，全都换成真正的好东西――对部分人来说这两者的重要性搞不好差不多。

感知器看起来马上就要调转足部动力装置离开这个地方的样子，听背离说话让他处理器压力很大。“你们该去找荣格，虽然我并不具备医学背景，但我相信职业病属于某种精神疾患。”他停顿了一下，“啊，还有，我不想喝什么，但多谢你的发问，如果没有其他事的话，我现在要回实验室……”

“就是这个！”红色警报发出了吓坏半个酒吧的机的惨叫，其中有些人甚至以为是大副来突击检查，“实验室，对，实验室……小诸葛把自己锁在里面做些什么，拜托了，你得管管他，感知器你是靠得住的！”

科学家伸出金贵的一双手稳住想要站起来的安全主管。“他经常那么做，但为了让你安芯，我会去看看他的。事实上，我现在就去。”

红色警报瘫坐下来。他用宛如被救赎过的信仰目光追随着感知器离去的背影，良久之后问：“我想知道，他有对象吗？”

******

感知器推开小诸葛实验室的门。通常他是个有礼貌的机，这代表他知道那些要先敲门之类的常识，但小诸葛说过：你在白名单上，你当然可以不用敲门。

既然主人都不介意的话，对吧。在进入武器工程师的实验室之前，感知器预想了不下十二种事故现场的画面，其中十种包括了爆炸，三种包括了缺胳膊少翅膀的实验室主人，但当他真正踏进去的时候，事实又和他预期中的任何一种都不同。

完整的，哪里都不缺甚至明显的划痕都没有一条的小诸葛，站在算不得整洁干净――通天晓标准――但至少没有任何一处爆破痕迹的实验室里抬起光学镜看着他。武器工程师手里有件小玩意儿，面前的制作台上还躺着几个一模一样的。

“你吓到他们了，天才。”感知器朝那边过去，他对那些小东西产生了好奇。

“他们？”小诸葛歪了歪头，“谁？除了通天晓还有谁？”

“是红色警报。”

“噢拜托，那家伙，就算是救护车的扳手掉在地上都能吓到他。”小诸葛笑出了声，他这会儿没戴面罩，笑声听起来并没有平时说话时那种捂起来的闷重感，反而是挺透亮的，如果不看他露出来的长得有那么一点点邪狞的脸的话。

感知器已经走到了制作台的旁边。“可能这就是他担任安全主管的原因。那么你把自己锁起来又是在做什么？”

小诸葛收住笑声但没说话，只是做了个“请”的动作。感知器俯下身体从台面上拈了一个同样地托在手心里。“这是……新武器吗？”他启用了自己强化过的辅助设备，仔细对准了手里的物件。这是个有漂亮的蓝色发光纹路的金属小件，两对金属薄片连接在长圆形的连接杆上，感知器猜测这是做成某种生物的拟态形状，因为这对精巧的发光薄片正在他换气扇低功率运转下的微弱气流里像翅膀似的翕动。

“不，我想不是。”小诸葛放下自己手里的那一个，“这样就完工了，最后一只。为什么用这种惊讶的表情看着我？”

“只是没想到你关起门来是去造武器以外的东西。它们……很好看。”感知器调整了自己面甲上的表情，并且发自内芯的称赞道，尤其是稀薄的蓝光里的小诸葛比爆炸火光里的要让他安芯太多。

“我很高兴你喜欢它们，感知器，虽然不想就这么承认，但接下来的最后步骤没有你就不行。”

“噢，等等，刚刚是我认识的小诸葛在说话吗？”感知器差点笑了，尽管在他们一直以来的互动里他从来都不是开玩笑的那一个。“所以这是什么？”

“是模仿地球上的一种蝴蝶做的。”小诸葛按了几个键，将一个投影展示给他看，只有短短的一下，并不足以让感知器去阅读附在上方的地球文字的说明。他通常能跟上小诸葛大部分疯狂的想法，这可能是小诸葛乐意和他一起工作的原因，但这次没有；直到小诸葛把那一对发着光的金属蝴蝶捧起来放在他手掌上，他都没能理解对方到底要做些什么。

“说明一下吧，”感知器小心地托着那小小的一堆，他甚至把换气装置调到了最低档以免不慎把这些小东西吹走，“那个没有我就不行的最后步骤。”

小诸葛摸着下巴，嘴里小声念叨着什么。“对，没错，我需要你把它们放到我的储油箱里。”他拍了拍自己的腹部，“消化装置，应该是这样的。”

而感知器开始反驳自己先前关于小诸葛这次的行为可能并不疯狂的结论。“你是在暗示我给你做一个……外科手术？我想这是救护车专业领域。”

小诸葛又歪了歪头。他做这个动作的时候有一种不合时宜的……可爱。“不行吗？”

“很抱歉辜负了你认为我如此万能的期待，但这真的不行。我并不具备做外科手术的资格。”他今天是不是说了两次有关医疗专业不是他的领域的话？

“可你给自己做过改装。”小诸葛指了指他单侧的镜片，还有他的胸甲。

“是的，但这不一样。我不能就……切开你的装甲然后把作用不明的东西放进你的消化装置里。”

“但你已经那么做了，某种意义上来说。你给我一些蝴蝶，它们在我的消化装置里纠结成一团。”

感知器觉得自己大概是露出了迷惑到某种程度的表情，因为小诸葛摆了摆手让他不要在意。

“我没有理解你的意思。但如果你坚持的话，救护车……”

“不。”小诸葛斩钉截铁，“你留着它们吧。”

感知器不明所以，但小诸葛戴上了面罩，翻过实验台过来搂住他的肩膀。

“走吧，”武器工程师揽着科学家往外走，“让我们去告诉红色警报，说感知器成功打开了小诸葛秘密实验室的门，又一次拯救了寻光号。”

他又恢复了往常那种声音。

那堆金属蝴蝶一直呆在感知器的子空间里的某个地方。很久之后的后来他无意中翻到了它们，这时候科学家已经很久没见过小诸葛了，武器工程师跟着联合舰长还有其他人一起坐上了补天球，然后发生了一些事，然后又一些事。

但至少现在他知道了蝴蝶的意思。感知器把那一条蓝星俚语的释义标注在了这些蝴蝶上；现在是小诸葛给他蝴蝶了，他想。

他的确给了。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 文字游戏时间！可能大家都知道了但原谅我bb两句：
> 
> 关于蝴蝶这个文字游戏，用urban dictionary上点赞最高的一条释义解释是：the feeling you get in your stomach when the person you have a crush on walks into room。
> 
> 我也很喜欢另一条：当你和你爱的，或者非常，非常喜欢的人说话，或者想起他，或者他出现在你面前时，胃里那种紧张又焦虑的纠结感觉。
> 
> 所以someone gives me butterfies就是形容某人让你有了这种感觉……暗恋的故事！不知道这个故事是不是有趣但就是这样了！


End file.
